Talk:Warmonger's Weapon
"if target ally attacks a foe who is not attacking" Wow, unless that is a typo, I can see big grins on assassin faces (and axe warriors), and VERY annoyed monks. --Xeeron 05:02, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, I double and triple checked that while I was entering it... lol --Kiiron 05:08, 23 September 2006 (CDT) even against Healer's Booning monks...this is lethal.71.72.60.174 10:32, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::I don't understanding how this has a shorter recharge time and longer duration than Wailing Weapon, which is infinitely less useful. Seva 17:34, 26 September 2006 (CDT) As worded, this doesn't need to hit to work... -Flypaper :I tested it and it looks like you do have to hit to interrupt (not 100% sure though, there was not that much blind around). --Xeeron 04:22, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Yeah.. I was looking through elites for insanely power skills to use during the preview. Seems I looked in the wrong direction >.< (Not a fifty five 20:18, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) :It has 20 recharge for a conditional interrupt...--Life Infusion 21:18, 28 September 2006 (CDT) ::If by conditional you mean "interrupts everything but attacks." If they're using a non-attack, they're obviously not going to be attacking. --Fyren 21:20, 28 September 2006 (CDT) If this doesn't get nerfed I'll very surprised, I'll also stop playing as a monk, it's just ridiculous, Spinal Shivers - but without the possibility of removing it, and without the energy drain. Maybe if this was elite? Echokin 22:31, 28 September 2006 (CDT) With stuff like this being thrown around.. gone are the days of 3 monk lineups I think. Its becoming more and more, kill as fast as you can, throw in a monk or two to even out the damage. Admittedly monks get freakishly good skills... but not much point in them if you can't use em eh? Put this spell with a warrior on warrior's cunning.. and someone is screwed for a whole 12 seconds. Don't sound like a lot but it is. If this ain't elite.. well.. I'm putting it in every team build I make :)(Not a fifty five 23:18, 28 September 2006 (CDT)) Of course, we'll need to see more Channeling Ritualists in the metagame before this skill is used. --Zinger314 22:31, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :Not neccesarily. All you need to do is slap this on like a Me/Rit with a 8-9 spec for it to do its job very well. --Theonemephisto 12:15, 7 October 2006 (CDT) Also, dont forget a Holy Hate/Healer's Boon monk has 1/4 second casts: Skills like Ethereal Light and Words of Comfort with Healer's Boon on a 1/4 second cast are unbelievable. Its a lot of health, and it would be tough to hit a 1/4 second cast heal if the monk was competent and healed right after you attacked, etc. Nonetheless, great skill, i am just saying that monks got some great ones too ^.^ Glimmer of Light is another example. Holy Haste+GoL = stance w/ a aftercast ^.^ I call nerf. I would put this in an echo chain - you and your party members could wand-interrupt nukers, monks, anyone. Kessel 09:16, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :Of course its going to get nerfed, ANET screwed up on this skill badly. Its even better than Wailing Weapon. (T/ ) 09:22, 11 October 2006 (CDT) Spear holding Rt/P or Bow holding Rt/R (Tiger's Fury anyone) with Spirit's Strength will soon be very dangerous to all casters. Attacks mean you must be attacking normally or using an attack non spell skill. Any spells are not considered normal 'attacks'. Just think about how retribution does not deflect damage from attack spells. --Bioharzard 18:24, 15 October 2006 (CDT) :There's no such thing as an attack spell. Don't even think of saying Smite, that's just an attack. A successful attack; any successful attack will trigger Spirit's Strength, even Attack Skills will trigger this. (I tested this, so it's true)(Terra Xin 05:21, 24 October 2006 (CDT)) ::He just means "spells that do damage," probably. — 130.58 (talk) 16:54, 17 November 2006 (CST) An assassin with Locust's Fury and maybe an IAS from secondary teams up with a ritualist. They make monks cry. Cutsman 00:13, 26 November 2006 (CST) Barrage? --My Name Is Not Dan 08:04, 26 November 2006 (CST) If someone is not doing anything will this give a "stun" affect like on fighting games, meaning if you attack fast enough your opponent wont have time to do anything? :There's no 'hitstun' or anything like that in GW, unless you count knockdowns. If you hit them under the effects of this while they're using a skill, you'll interrupt it; that's it. --Fyren 15:47, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::But it interupts them even if they're not using a skill? Does being interupted while moving slow you down? Something of an anti-kite skill to boot? Oh, and they buffed the thing this weekend -- reduced the cost to 10 O_o --Bob III 04:09, 22 January 2007 (CST) :::Like I said, if you hit someone that's using a skill, they're interrupted and that's it. Interrupting someone who isn't using a skill or attacking never does anything (and this won't interrupt attacks). --Fyren 11:32, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::::Also think of interruption in real terms, if the target was not doing anything in the first place, there's no basis on which you can interrupt that instance. And considering GW mechanics assume that moving is also doing nothing, you can't trigger an interrupt for that either.(Terra Xin 20:11, 8 February 2007 (CST)) :::::Ah, but if you are just standing there you might be interrupted and not know it, however Mantra of Resolve would prevent the interrupt and drain your energy or force you to attack. This would also be a way to test (in scrimmage) if it does interrupt if you are doing nothing. --Heurist 17:15, 10 February 2007 (CST) ::::::If you're standing there doing nothing you can't be interrupted. Someone can target you with a spell, perhaps one that could possibly interrupt you, but it won't. You won't lose energy to resolve. I have no idea what you mean by "force you to attack." --Fyren 04:24, 13 February 2007 (CST) It is the opposite of Wailing Weapon, there it interrupts players who do attack. --[[User:Sigm@|'Σιγ'μα ]] 10:28, 10 March 2007 (CST) Spawning Power Buff Now with the recent spawning power buff, if you have high spawning power and high channeling magic, you can keep warmonger's up indefinitely. Bye Bye interrupt Mes, hello Warmonger Rt/W. Particularly if combined with spirit's strength. Just bring Protector's Strike to have a quick interrupt available, and bring either frenzy (BRING A CANCEL STANCE) or flurry, for increased pressure. Any monk would be screwed over by the constant dps and constant interrupts. :The power of Mesmer interruption is interruption on demand from the midlines. To interrupt with this, you need to run to your target and attack them, leaving yourself open to snares and damage. I got a better one: Rt/A Spirit's Strength Assassin. Usually on the front lines anyway, and with this you get to kill a enemy spellcaster and make SURE they die. 70.162.152.251 19:22, 24 June 2007 (CDT) Nerfbat which doesn't matter whatsoever as you can keep it up forever with 2 Rt primaries or 1 primary and one secondary. It's balanced now. Seb2net 22:05, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Shush, or they'll nerf it into oblivion. 222.153.229.8 03:24, 19 January 2008 (UTC) IW doesnt work w/ IW?? :You don't really hit, so, no, it will not trigger. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:40, 29 March 2008 (UTC) GoR? Warmonger's Weapon + GoR = infinite upkeep? it's technically a spell, isn't it? : yes but why would u want to do that? would u use this skill if it was elite had a 10 sec recharge and 2 sec cast? taking GoR is like that but u also have GoR's aftercast and use another skill slot. Also taking two rits is just as good and doesnt take up ur elite; just two slots. In any case it will work with GoR but most likely isnt worth the trouble. - Rabus 20:35, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::2 second casts and 2 1 second casts are competely different.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 23:04, 20 June 2009 (UTC)